


I could really use a mechanic

by KingSkywalker7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Poe and Leia are matchmakers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSkywalker7/pseuds/KingSkywalker7
Summary: Now, Finn wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting to see when he finally got a look at who it was that would be taking care of his car. Honestly, he hadn’t really given it that much thought. However, he certainly wasn’t expecting see a gorgeous young woman that looked around his age. Wow, she was stunning. And those eyes. A beautiful shade of brown staring directly at him. He was sure he hadn’t seen a more beautiful woman in his life.It seemed he wasn’t the only one stunned as the woman on the ground stared right back. It was only when Finn reached a hand down to help her up that words actually started being used again.“Hey.”“Hi.”
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	I could really use a mechanic

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Finn cried out as he stepped outside. 

Poe Dameron looked up from where he had been watching TV to see his roommate and best friend storm out of their apartment. Curious to see what had caused that reaction, he got up and followed Finn.

“What’s wrong Finn?” he questioned as he stepped outside.

“Somebody sideswiped my car!” Finn yelled as he crossed the street to get a better look. There was a big scratch along the driver’s side and the side mirror had been knocked off completely.

“Ooh. Yeah that doesn’t look good buddy” Poe remarked as he walked up next to Finn.

“This is just perfect. The one time I don’t park in my usual spot, some asshole hits my car.”

“Why were you parked here? I’m pretty sure the space in front was open when I got in yesterday.”

“It wasn’t when I got back. I think someone was throwing a party. There were a ton cars that I didn’t recognize.” 

Finn brought his hands up to his temples in an attempt to relieve the headache that was quickly forming. It had been a long week. The animal shelter that he worked at had gotten a large influx of stray dogs recently and he had been put in charge of caring for them until homes could be found. Which meant his usually calm and fairly mundane job had turned into a chaotic mess. 

It had taken him almost all day yesterday to give all the dogs a bath. They refused to sit still and he was pretty sure that he had gotten more water on himself than he had any of the dogs. He had been looking forward to a relaxing weekend with no problems to deal with. And then this happened. 

“Do you think you could fix this down at the shop Poe?” Finn asked. 

Poe worked at a small auto shop not to far from here. It was called Solo’s and as far as Finn knew there were only two other people besides Poe that worked there. Han, an older man who could be very gruff and a bit standoffish if you didn’t know him personally and his wife Leia, who could go from kind and caring to cold and intimidating in flash. Han worked on most of cars that came in and he had hired Poe when business had started to pick up. Leia was in charge of all the financial needs they had. Mostly because the shop would probably go under if left to anyone else.

“I would if I had the time buddy, but I’ve got a full schedule today and I’m pretty sure Han does too,” Poe said, an apologetic smile on his face. 

Finn just sighed. That meant that he was gonna have to wait until Monday, which meant he gonna have to take the bus to work while Poe took his car. That was gonna suck.

“However” Poe said, his smile turning a bit happier, “We did just hire a new person. The shop is doing really well and Han figured another set of hands would be useful. I’m sure they could take care of this for you.”

Finn noticed a mischievous glint in Poe’s eyes as he said this, which made him a little concerned. While he trusted that whoever Han hired would be more than qualified, he was little reluctant to trust his car to the new guy. However, he decided that being skeptical would do him no good and that he would just have to trust Poe.

“Sounds great. You think I could head over right now,” he asked Poe.

“Sure go ahead. I’ll call Leia and let her know you’re coming by and I’ll meet you there after I get ready. Sound good?”

“Perfect! I’ll see you in a little bit then Poe,” Finn said as he got into his car. He was little worried about not having a side mirror, but he wasn’t going that far so he figured it would be all right. 

Poe waited until Finn had pulled off before quickly heading back inside the apartment, the glint in his eyes spreading to his face as he dialed the number for Solo’s, the phone ringing a few times before someone answered.

“Solo’s this is Leia how can I help?” came the distinct voice that Poe had become accustomed to over the last 6 months.

“Leia it’s Poe. We are a go for Operation Lovebirds.” Poe said excitedly.

“…What?” Leia deadpanned.

Poe scratched his cheek nervously. Funny, all it took was one word and Leia had him sweating. It was like a superpower of hers.

“Umm Operation Lovebirds? You know?”

“Poe, if this is another one of your silly stories you like to tell in order to explain why you’ll be late, then you can just save it. I’ll just let your early appointments know…” Leia started reprimanding him.

“No no no I’m not calling because I’m gonna be late.” Poe hurried to interrupt her. Leia could really give someone a dressing down once she got going and Poe really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one those. Once was more than enough. 

“Look, remember how we’d been talking about finding a nice girl for Finn. And then you mentioned that you had a niece and that you thought they’d be perfect for each other. A niece that just so happens to have been working with us for the past month.”

“Oh of course.” Leia replied, her voice lighting up. “I’ve been trying to help Rey find a nice young man to settle down with. I’m not getting any younger and since Ben refuses to I need to find another way to have grandkids that I can spoil.”

Poe grimaced a bit at the mention of Ben. Poe had only met him once and from that brief period of time, it was quite clear that he and his parents did not get along. Him and Han had gotten into and argument and Leia had tried to play peacekeeper. That particular confrontation had ended with Ben storming out of the shop and Poe was pretty certain that neither Han or Leia had brought him up since. He quickly moved the conversation along to avoid letting any bad memories come up.

“Yeah I know. Anyway, somebody hit Finn’s car last night. Left a huge scratch on the side and knocked off one of his side mirrors. He’s on his way there and I know that Rey was supposed to be working today so I figured…” 

“That this would be the perfect way for them to meet. That’s not a bad idea Dameron.” Leia finished, a hint of excitement creeping into her tone.

Poe laughed. While he wasn’t the smartest guy around, he had been known to occasionally come up with a good idea every once in awhile.

“That’s what I thought. Finn just left here. He’ll probably be there in about 20 minutes. Has Rey come in?” 

“Yeah I think I heard her come in not that long ago. I’ll let her know that there’s someone coming in to see her.”

“Sounds great! I’ll see you soon then Leia” Poe said, getting ready to hang up and let Leia get back to work.

“Oh and Poe…” she tacked on before he hung up.

“Yeah?”

Her voice suddenly got a lot steelier. “Make sure you’re here on time. Or else.”

A harsh click and she was gone, leaving Poe with shivers running up his back. Downright terrifying that woman was. It was with that thought that Poe quickly made his way to the bathroom. Normally, he liked to take his time in morning but he was willing to make an exception for today. He did not want to find out what the “or else” Leia had threatened him with meant.

A little later, Finn pulled up to Solo’s, parking his car in one of the empty spaces in the garage. He could see Han leaning underneath the hood of a car off to the side. Before he could make his way over to greet him, Leia came out of the office in the back, a smile on her face as she walked over to greet him and give him a hug that he gladly returned. 

“Hey Finn. Poe told me you’d be stopping.”

“Yeah. Some idiot hit my car. I’ve been picking up some extra time at the shelter and the last thing I needed at the end of this week was having to get my car fixed. I’m so tired” 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be all right. You’re much too young to be complaining about being tired. Wait until you get to my age.”

Finn chuckled, turning to look over at Han and shouting out “Hey Han.”

Han looked up from the hood, returning a “Hey kid” before ducking right back. Clearly he was focused on whatever it was he was trying to fix.

“So, where is this new mechanic that’s supposed to be helping me out today?” he inquired of Leia.

“She’s over there finishing up the brakes on a car someone dropped off last night. Supposed to be coming by to pick it up soon. Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

They walked over to one of the spaces that had been full when Finn pulled up. It was only now that he could see a pair of boots peeking out from underneath the car.

“Hey Rey, remember the client I told you was coming in this morning? He’s here” Leia said, tapping the bottom of one of the boots, prompting the person to roll out.

Now, Finn wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting to see when he finally got a look at who it was that would be taking care of his car. Honestly, he hadn’t really given it that much thought. However, he certainly wasn’t expecting see a gorgeous young woman that looked around his age. Wow, she was stunning. And those eyes. A beautiful shade of brown staring directly at him. He was sure he hadn’t seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one stunned as the woman on the ground stared right back. It was only when Finn reached a hand down to help her up that words actually started being used again.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Okay, so not the most eloquent words that had ever been uttered but certainly better than nothing. It was at that moment that Leia, who Finn had forgotten even existed for a moment, decided to intervene.

“Finn this is Rey, our wonderful new mechanic and my niece. Rey this is…”

“Oh you’re Finn?” Rey interrupted, A brilliant smile coming across her face. Yup, he was a goner. “Leia’s told me so much about you. You work at an animal shelter right? That’s amazing.”

A blush crept up on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wasn’t used to being praised. 

“Oh it’s nothing special. I mean look at you, not many people that know there way around a car”

Rey’s own blush crept up on her face, a hand reaching up to tuck some hair back behind her ear.

“Well, seeing as how you two are acquainted now,” Leia stepped in, a smile on her face with a knowing glint in her eye, “I’m gonna leave you to it while I go make sure this place stays open,” she finished, moving back towards the office, leaving Finn and Rey alone. It was at her departure that Rey seemed to realize that Finn was actually here because he needed some work done on his vehicle. 

“So my Aunt tells me somebody hit your car?” she asked, walking towards where Finn’s car was. Finn nodded his head, following Rey and explaining the situation to her. When she finally laid eyes on the damage she grimaced slightly.

“Wow, whoever did this really left a mark.”

“Yeah I know. I hope it’s not too much of a pain to fix.”

“Oh no it shouldn’t be a problem. The base coat is damaged but we have this color in stock and I’m pretty sure we have some side mirrors around here somewhere. Shouldn’t take that long,” Rey replied, standing up from where she had bent down to examine the car.

“And you don’t know who did this?”

“No. I got home later than I normally do. We had a lot of stray dogs come into the shelter so I’ve been taking care of them and you have no idea how much energy in takes trying to get them all to take a bath. I slept right through the night and in the morning found my car like this.”

Rey lit up excitedly at the mention of dogs. “Oh I can imagine. I actually have a dog myself. His name’s Chewie. He’s a big fur ball and getting him bathed and clean his a job in and of itself.”

“Sounds like a handful.”

“Yeah he is. But I love him. He’s really one of the best dogs around. And he’s great to cuddle with. It’s like having an extra pillow. I’m sure he’d like meeting you. I think you guys would get along great.” 

It was only after she finish that she seemed to realize how presumptuous that might sound, the blush on her face easily evident as she tried to backtrack her statement. “I mean not that you would-you know-want to meet him or anything. I-I mean why would you wanna meet a complete strangers dog. That’s so weird…”

“Rey,” Finn called out her name interrupting her rant, a soft smile on his face. “I would love to meet your dog.”

Rey’s blush threatened to take over her entire face but the small smile she returned certainly seemed like a fair trade off to him.

“Great. You can grab a seat if you want. I’ll have this fixed for you in no time,” she said, walking off to get the paint that she needed.

And that’s what Finn did. Sat and watched Rey work, occasionally asking a question about what she was doing but for the most part siting there quietly. Though, he did let out a laugh when he saw Poe burst into the shop, just barely before he would’ve been late. He had definitely rushed out of the house without really checking himself over. His shirt was on backwards and Finn had never seen his hair look so wildly out of place. Leia must have gotten on his back about being late.

True to her word, it didn’t take Rey long to replace his mirror and paint over the scratch. By the time she was done, Finn would have never even known that anything happened to it.

“There you go Finn. Good as new,” she said, applying the last bit of sealing coat before standing up from where she had been kneeling.  
“I’m assuming Leia already took care of the bill.”

“Yeah. She has my info on file. I owe you one Rey.”

“Oh it was nothing, really,” she said waving him off. “Buuuut if you’re interested, I get off around 4 and I usually take Chewie for a walk down by the beach after I get home. There’s a small taco place near there. You could meet us there…maybe.”

Finn noticed that blush that he was beginning to adore seeing come up on Rey’s face again. He decided to tease her a bit. 

“Are you asking me out Rey?”

She fidgeted a little bit, clearly not used to asking someone on a date. “Umm…yeah?” The statement coming out more like a question.

Finn chuckled. This woman was way too cute. “I’d love to.”

Her entire face lit up at his answer, beaming so bright it was like staring at the sun. Huh, Rey of sunshine. Finn wasn't sure if that was intentional or not but it certainly seemed to fit. 

Rey pulled out a business card and wrote down an address on the back before handing it over to Finn. “that’s where the taco place is. Meet me there about 4:45?”

“Sounds perfect. I’m looking forward to it” Finn replied, his own smile wide and his eyes slightly crinkled. 

“Great! I’ll see you later then Finn,” she said before walking off, looking back once before disappearing deeper into the garage.

Finn shook his head before getting into his car and preparing to pull off. 

“Man I am so glad somebody hit my car. Wow, never thought I’d say that,” he thought to himself. Pulling out of the garage, Finn checked the time. 10:30. It was gonna be a long wait. But Finn knew it was gonna be more than worth it. He wasn’t sure why but something told him that meeting Rey was gonna change his life forever. And he couldn’t wait for it.

Unbeknownst to him, Leia watched him as he pulled of before she turned to look at Rey, who was clearly in a daze. She knew those two would be perfect for each other. Now it was time to sit back and let the magic happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote another story! This was is set in a more modern time. I'm currently working on a much longer AU story but I'm still working out some of the ideas I have. In the meantime, I think I'll continue writing one shots like this in order to work on my skills. Let me know what you guys think of this one! And again, please excuse any errors there may be. Thank you!


End file.
